Addicted
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZaDr/yaoi  The Armada has arrived, but Dib no longer cares.  The only thing he cared about had already left...


**WARNING: ZDAR/YAOI Don't read if you don't like this stuff, and if you don't know what it is don't read :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, I just love the characers**

**"one shot"  
**

**Addicted  
**

It had started, and all Dib had to do was wait. Wait for the end he knew was coming. Sirens blared outside in the distance, the hint of smoke reaching him even as he waited.

When had he stopped caring? He had cared at one point, even as they ridiculed him, called him crazy, insane, he never gave up, always determined to save Earth from the aliens. But life happens and he grew up.

Hormones, growth, and then his depression. It wasn't noticeable at first as he battled Zim, thwarting his plans. No one else cared, and his efforts waned less and less. He seemed to sleep more, talk less, withdrawing inside of himself. Thoughts of death and suicide seemed to precede anything that Zim was doing.

He wasn't even aware of it, not even when he took those pills and Gaz had found him coved in his own vomit on the floor, half dead. They decided that he needed help. Learned about his extreme depression and put him on medication.

It worked, made his thoughts less morbid, but he felt like he lived in limbo. A moving corpse, just going through the motions. He felt nothing.

At first Zim was ecstatic, thinking he finally had victory. But then no one else paid him any attention either. Furious Zim had cornered Dib after school one day, that day changed everything.

When Zim pounced on Dib, he gave no resistance, but when he felt those claws rip through his skin, Dib cried out. Not because of the pain, because it did hurt like hell, but from the exquisite pleasure it brought with it. He hadn't been able to feel anything for years, and this was almost orgasmic. Zim hadn't noticed at first, Dibs moans of pleasure as he ripped into him. He left Dib lying there, covered in blood, panting, smiling. Dib just let the euphoria take him as he lay there.

Someone found him, took him to the hospital, but he had found a new drug and he craved it. The doctors were pleased by his new attitude, thinking his medications were finally working. Dib let them think whatever they wanted. And as soon as he could he made his way to Zims base.

Dib pursued another confrontation, another battle he had no intention of winning, not caring if he lived through it. He just wanted that feeling, the pain, the pleasure, for that short moment of actually feeling alive, it was so exhilarating. He needed more, always wanted more.

He couldn't even say when it turned into sex. Zims dominating, violent position always pushing Dib to that edge of release he needed so badly.

And then Zim just disappeared. Gone. Dib searched, looked for him frantically, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Even his base was gone, as if he had never been there.

Dib fell back into his depression harder than ever. Nothing he did brought Zim back, brought life back to him. So he withdrew deeper into himself.

And then the Armada came. Finally this would all end, and Dib laid on his bed waiting for it.

He didn't pay any attention to the noise within the house, he didn't care anymore. Not until those familiar claw dug into his arms and slammed him up against the wall, bringing some cogence back into him.

"Z-Zim?" was he hallucinating? His mind trying to recreate Zim in his final moments?

Zim wasted no time to run those claws down his chest, shredding his shirt. Dib closed his eyes and arched into the feel even as he screamed. That spark ignited within him. He felt the Irken's face next to his, Zims mouth biting along his neck bringing moans from him.

Zim growled and pressed his lips hard against his, his tongue thrusting into his mouth, relentless until Dib was going to pass out from lack of breath. Zim pulled back and Dib inhaled, panting. Zim kept Dibs arms pinned down at his sides so he couldn't move.

"Who do you belong to Human?" Zim voice was a low grow, face so close to his own.

"You Zim, only to you." Dib responded automatically. Zims eyes seemed darker, more deadly than before. Zim released his hands and raked his claws down his side. Dib screamed again, mixed with his moans. It had been to long since he had felt this, felt like he was alive.

In moments he felt the heat of skin against skin, the slight movements against his wounds sending shivers through him. And when Zim thrust into him, it wasn't gentle, it never was, but it made Dib cry out with such pleasure, even through the pain. Zims movements seemed frantic, hard, his teeth biting into Dibs chest, abdomen. His talons marking Dib as his. He lifted Dibs hips up to get deeper, harder which brought whimpers and moans from Dib.

"Zim please…"Dib begged as the excruciating pressure was building within him.

Zim dug his claws into his thighs and thrust hard and deep into Dib. Dibs back arched from the movements and then his body shuddered, releasing his climax. Zim's own body shuddering as Dibs body squeezed his own.

Dib panted and looked up into Zims face, he reached a hand to touch his face. Zim surprised him by pressing his own hand against his. He bent down and gently placed a soft kiss against Dibs lips before pulling back. It was the first time Zim had shown any sort of kindness or gentleness to Dib and it sent a strange feeling through him, a deep possessiveness he had over Zim. He would do anything for this Irken Invader, his soul belonged to him.

Then his alien took him away, back to his ship, and he never once thought about Earth or skool, or his family, or what was left of it. The only thing that mattered was that he was with HIS alien and that was the only thing ever mattered to him.

**a/n This is for you invader ang :)**


End file.
